User blog:Corbierr/Through The Eyes of A Sinner ~ A Sinner Patricia One-Shot
I never knew my conscience could be such a problem, until I lost it… Walking out of the sarcophagus, I had never felt so free. Grinning like never before, I looked at Miss Denby, and she asked, “Ah, so, how does it feel?” “Perfect.” Not… Where did that come from? I really was feeling perfect…it was the best feeling in the world to be a Sinner… “Good.” She smiled. “Now, time for your first mission…” ------ That night, while the house slept, I crept into the secret chamber and smashed the phonograph on the ground. It made a loud sound, as I had expected. Hearing the crash made me grin underneath my hood. It’s not funny you idiot, There it was again. The small voice in the back of my head… the only shred that was left of my conscience… I pushed it away. I’m in control now, Patricia. ''My eyes made a red flash as I forced my good side away. Being a sinner was too much fun; I would not give it up for anything. ------ Well, through some dumb Osirian magic, my wonderful ‘boyfriend’ Eddie had figured out that there was a Sinner amongst us. Gee, I wonder who it could be? Idiots, they’re all so oblivious they’d even believe KT was the culprit if possible. Hmm.. KT the culprit… now I had an idea. Poor KT, I was almost beginning to like her… like that would happen. ''It already has happened. Not again! I pushed the voice away once again. Again, my eyes let out a flash, but thankfully it was over before anyone noticed. I would have to be more careful… Oh, whatever, it’s not like anyone in the group is smart enough to guess my true colors… ---- My plan worked, and KT got the blame. Perfect…almost. Hehehe, I liked my taste of power, and I wanted to see how far I could push it. Before I could, though, I had to report to the Gatehouse. Miss Denby introduced me as the new ‘member of the team.’ A member of team evil…I could get used to this. It suited me more than boring old Sibuna did… Why did I ever like being good in the first place? Because they’re your friends. Oh shut up! I laughed at the very idea of friendship, and my eyes glowing once again. ------ Poor, poor KT, has been getting iced out by Sibuna lately. I almost feel bad… No, I’m joking. I don’t feel bad at all. But I might as well give her some help. After all, what are friends for? While waiting for my chance to swoop in, I got to watch the play rehearsal. It was boring, until Joy and Jerome kissed. Suddenly I was enjoying it… but not because of the kiss itself, oh no, that would be lame. But one of them…or both…would end up getting their poor mortal hearts broken. What a pity… Then KT got to go onstage. I thought that it would be fun. It was, because she just radiated sadness, and I loved it… Directly after my less than smart Sibuna friends chased her offstage. Ah, poor her…time to go offer some help. Meeting up with her in the bathroom, I told her that I knew she was innocent. Aww, my first truth all day, I was proud of myself. Then, of course, she believed me when I said I would help clear her name. Oh, if she’s that dumb she deserves her suffering… The idiot followed me to the Gatehouse. What a laugh. Time to play with her even more… Inside the Gatehouse, I showed her Alfie’s pen. “Alfie’s the sinner?” Wow, the stupidity levels are just rising. “We have to warn the others.” Aww, how cute, she cares about her friends. I stopped her. “No way, friends are over-rated. All that matters is power.” I grinned. “And evil is my favorite part.” NO ITS NOT! Now of all times? Angered, I forced my thoughts back yet again, just for my eyes to glow. “You’re working for Team Evil?” Well, it was about time… But this wouldn’t do. Now I’d just have to fromby her... KT started running, and I chased after her. “I’m coming to get you, KT…” ------- Well, I didn’t get to catch her. But I did get to convince them all that KT tried to get me… and they all fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. Now we locked her in our room… and I just couldn’t wait to play the evil room-mate again… I loomed over her bed that night. Time to make her a sinner… Hehehe, this reminded me of rooming with Nina. Ah, I wondered how she was doing in America? I did not miss her… Liar! You were friends! Stop doing this! I hated the conscience that had remained. For the record, maybe I was friends with everyone…once. But that was when I was good, and pathetic. Allowing my eyes to glow so I could once again subdue my goodness, I said, “Time for a little evening stroll…” But just my luck, my wonderful boyfriend had to burst into the room to keep me safe. Just. Great. Ugh, I couldn’t wait to leave this idiot… maybe just go to Jerome instead, why not? Plenty of potential to break him even further… And Joy? Please, I couldn’t wait to see her heart break… ------- Thanks to Willow, KT had gotten out of the room. A shame, I wanted to see what would happen if she were kept there for a while longer. Either way, we still chased her out in tears. Besides that, there was something about some riddles… the descendants are supposed to know these rhymes and they will lead us to the pieces of the staff… great, except that I don’t remember my rhyme. Piper used to make fun of me for stuff like this…I reminded myself to pay her a visit later. At least, we managed to find one part of the staff… Well, Sibuna did. I let Victor know what happened and promised him that I’d stop Sibuna from doing any better. My friends wouldn’t know what hit him… Unfortunately, Eddie took some brain pills and was now getting suspicious about me. He caught me leaving Victor’s office, and asked me what I was doing. Eddie, Eddie, I’m sorry, but… ''NO! I couldn't dare feel guilty. “Oh Eddie, I really wish you hadn’t asked me that…” ------- Last night was rough. Not because of anything anyone else did; but my conscience kept trying to resurface again, and again, and again. And at some points... I felt the tinest bit of pain... but I fought it down. ''You know this is wrong. Shut up. Patricia, stop it. Now. This isn’t you. It is now. You can’t keep doing this… Watch me. -------- KT nearly ran away but she thankfully came home. Not that I would be worried about her leaving…I just didn’t want my ‘friend’ to leave… Today was the day of the play as well. About halfway through KT had come running backstage and tried to warn Eddie about me. He did not believe her, of course, but because of my dumb good side… Eddie, it’s true, please believe her! My eyes had to glow, and then he saw. Later on, he managed to catch me in taking Alfie to the Gatehouse. And then I caught him talking to Piper! Well, well, well, Eddie… looks like you’re in some trouble… Also, Victor and Denby threw a party. It wasn't that bad. Oh come on. Even if you're evil, you don't have bad taste. Okay, give my conseince one point... ------ Last night all I spent about an hour spying on Joy and Mara… hehe, poor fools. Was I really ever friends with them? Eh, maybe I was…but watching them suffer is more fun. Maybe I should date Jerome now just to mess with both of them. But thinking about kissing him was... disgusting me. I guess I could just stick with Eddie. My conseince gloated about that one- I still love him. ''No, I just don't want to deal with Jerome... ''Liar, you love him. ''Ugh. Afterwards, I met up with Frobisher at the Gatehouse, because he had Eddie captured. Poor hero was getting so flustered, it was almost sad. Then, when he was worked up, we threw him into the sarcophagus. Ah, revenge is sweet… Or it would be, if anything we did actually worked. Yeah, he actually tricked us. Tricked us! Tricked ''me! '' Maybe I underestimated him… So we just dragged him upstairs and we’re going to try again tomorrow… ''You love him. You know you do. Don’t do this. Sometimes I really want to strangle myself…ugh. ------ Finally I had another Sinner to team up with. Fabian may be lame when he’s evil, but at least he’s not a boring good guy… and he had a wonderful idea… And KT and Eddie… of course… they fell for it. Fabian and I hid in the bushes and watched as they looked for the stone for the staff. Meanwhile, we made some chitchat. “Hey, how do you think this place will look when Ammut takes over?” I asked him, grinning. He laughed. “Probably better, I hate the décor…” But then his eyes flashed. “Fabian, do you have a voice inside of you…like I do?” Fabian looked at me. “You mean an annoying conscience?” “Exactly. Ugh, why won’t it go away?” “It won’t leave me alone…aren’t we supposed to be evil? Why do we have any of our goodness left?” “Maybe Ammut wants us to suffer too.” When KT appeared, I grabbed her. Finally, we made our deal- we’d get the stone, he’d get KT back… Like we really wanted her anymore. But Ammut did need a meal… “Eddie, Go.” “No.” Aww, look at him playing hero…it was sickening. Then he threw us a stone and, unfortunately, I had to let my 'friend' escape…although, it was the wrong stone. He ‘tricked’ us again…but oh, Eddie…you don’t know the mistake you made… “They tricked us,” Fabian grinned. “How very clever of them…” Yes. How clever… ------ Finally, Robert needed us. Our day had come at last…it was time to awaken Ammut. On the way inside the Gatehouse, Eddie stopped me. He had the staff. I tried to yell for the others, but he cut me off. “Listen to me for one second. This evil Patricia, it’s not you, not the real you, okay?” He’s right. ''No. “The Patricia I know…Is in there. She still is!” ''Yes! Yes! ''No…I had to fight it back. “You’ve got all of her memories, you must have some of her feelings too…” Half of me…the good half…wanted to cry. ''I do! I have all of them! '' But I would not give in… I couldn’t…. “Thankfully not,” I said. Eddie looked crushed. Half of me was… but the other half… my new half… was enjoying his misery. “You don’t remember? How it felt, the first time we saw each other. Or the first time we went on a date…" ''I remember. '' No. You are evil. REMAIN EVIL… “Kissed. Your first ever kiss...” Something inside of me was stirring… I felt… bad. No, but I couldn’t…It wasn’t possible… “Or the first time you poured a jug of milk over my head,” He broke into a smile. “I mean, that’s gotta give you a little glow, doesn’t it?” ''It does! No it doesn’t. YES IT DOES. “Oh, come on, Patricia, remember, okay? Or just tell me you still care deep down…” I do… No you don’t. At least, that’s what I tried to tell myself… but the goodness was starting to take control. “-‘Cause if not, it might as well just be the end of everything!” Don’t do it. Please…stay evil….Don’t give in. No. I couldn’t do it. The good side took it’s control…and I kissed him. And for that one fleeting moment, I missed being a good guy. Category:Blog posts